Cupid Alice
by Pyromanic519
Summary: When two new students enroll in Alice Academy, both with an Alice that can only work on one day of the year, but causes people to fall into obsessive love, how will they screw up Valentine's Day? NatsumexRuka, NatsumexMikan, HotaruxMikan, Mass Harem, R&R!
1. Cupid's Laughing At Us

Total-Insanity519: Alright, so now I'm trying my hand at a romantic/comedy FanFiction. This is my first Gakuen Alice story, so please don't get angry if it isn't good.

* * *

Today is a special day at Alice Academy. Valentine's Day. And more specifically, early morning on Valentine's Day. That time of day when the sun shines weakly, just as the first students slowly open their eyes. The time when dreams are interrupted, and brains slowly set into the daily pace. The time of day that some dread, some love, and others just don't give a care about it. Perfect silence for those who need it. And just as suddenly as that silence seems to come, it's broken by a certain loud little girl in the Elementary Branch.

"HOTARU!"

Mikan Sakura ran down the hall as fast as she could, ignoring the beautiful sunset that reflected across the courtyard connected between the beautifully carved pillars on one side of the hall. She was only trying to catch up to the girl speeding along on what seemed to be a hover scooter. Just as she managed to catch up, the girl turned around and shot her with a strange gun, which said with every shot: "Shut up."

Hotaru's Invention # 46

"This is the 'shut up' gun. It is the counterpart of the baka gun. Both are used to silence those annoying people of everyday society who cause a commotion. Currently in progress is the 'shut up' cannon. For those stubborn annoyances that build up a resistance to the 'shut up' gun."

Sprawled on the floor, Mikan's eagerness turned quickly to irritation.

"What was that for Hotaru?"

"You're being too loud Dummy. You should keep your voice lower so early." Hotaru told her emotionlessly.

"But I just wanted to say Happy Valentine's Day," Mikan whined from the ground. "You didn't have to hit me with that thing." Mikan said childishly.

"On the contrary. I had to use it because you were being loud, which is exactly why it was built." Hotaru told her. Mikan got up.

"You're so cold Hotaru. Anyway look what I got!" Mikan said loudly, but she covered her mouth and handed a slip of paper to Hotaru who pointed the "Shut up gun" at Mikan again. Hotaru's eyes scanned the slip of paper.

"A love note?" Hotaru asked, slightly curiously.

"Uh huh! I found it under my door when I woke up this morning!" Mikan said excitedly as she took the paper back.

"That's interesting. I wonder who would have a crush on someone like you." Hotaru said quietly.

"I do to. Hey wait, what do you mean someone like me?" Mikan asked angrily. Hotaru ignored her question.

"I wonder. I also got a note." Hotaru said, pulling out a piece of paper of her own.

"You too? I bet it's someone from the Technology class. You seem like a popular girl there." Mikan said happily. Hotaru sighed.

"You don't get it, do you?" She asked.

"Get what?"

"That they're probably just pranks." Hotaru told her. Mikan frowned.

"Why would they be pranks?" She asked indignantly.

"You really are a dummy." Hotaru said simply, and went away on her hover scooter.

"Geez Hotaru's so mean today." Mikan pouted, and walked away. As she walked across the courtyard, a boy and girl who had been hiding behind the pillars smirked.

"Are you sure it worked Onii-chan?"

"Yes. It started as of midnight. Now we just let the countdown begin."

……

A few hours later.

"Morning everyone!"

"Good morning Narumi-sensei."

As Mikan's class settled down (or stopped yelling anyway) Narumi-sensei smiled.

"Alright class, now normally, I'd leave you with a sub, but today, we have a few special guests. Two new students will be joining us today. They're names are Suki and Shikijou. They're a brother and sister from Tokyo who have the same Alice. However, the parents refused to tell us what their Alice is, and they've refused to show us what it is." Narumi-sensei said with a sigh. The students looked at each other in interest.

"Anyway, here are you're new classmates. Alright you two, come in." Narumi said to the door. It opened and a boy and girl stepped in. They appeared to be twins. They both had short brown hair, bright yellow eyes, and the boy had a fang on the lower left of his mouth, while the sister had a fang on the lower right. They both had wide, mischievous grins, which showed off their white smiles. The girl had a heart shaped necklace hanging around her neck.

"What's up?" The boy said casually. The students whispered at the friendly greeting.

"Onii-chan, I think that was a bit to casual. They don't even know you yet." The girl told her brother. The boy scratched his head and chuckled.

"Alright you two, why don't you tell us a bit about yourselves?" Narumi-sensei suggested.

"Well, I'm Shikijou, and this is my little sister Suki. We're twins from Tokyo, and we've known about our Alices since right around we started school. They only work and last one day a year, but it's amusing to watch what happens." Shikijou said with a laugh.

"Onii-chan, if you keep talking like that, you're going to scare them. I'm Suki, and as he said, I'm his little sister. I was born a few minutes after him, but I'm the more responsible one. What he said was true, that our Alices only work one day a year, but it actually is interesting to see them work." Suki said.

"Why don't you tell us what your Alices do?" Narumi-sensei suggested. Suki and Shikijou looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, I guess it couldn't hurt to tell them now." Shikijou said.

"Alright. Well, to start simply, our Alices are pheromone Alices. They start taking effect on someone ten minutes after we've left them. And they just so happen to activate today. So for example, ten minutes after class is over, everyone in this room will be affected." Suki said with a small smile.

The class suddenly broke into an angry chatter.

"What does she mean we'll all be affected?"

"Did they plan this?"

"Does that mean we've all just been forced to take part in their plan?"

"Calm down class! Now before you get all riled up, why don't we listen to what their Alice is?" Narumi-sensei said calmly. The class reluctantly settled down.

"Thank you Narumi-sensei. Now then, our Alices, as we said, are pheromone Alices. The people who are affected, will suddenly find themselves heavily attracted to the first person they see." Suki said with a smile. Hotaru spoke up for the first time after the class remained silent.

"So basically what you're saying is, those who are affected, fall in love with the first person they see?" She asked with a glare.

"Basically." Suki said with a shrug. The uproar of the class rose up again.

"Class. Class, settle down. CLASS!" Narumi-sensei yelled. Suddenly a large flame rose in the air above them. The class ducked and remained silent as the fire went into Natsume's hand.

"Thanks. Now, let me explain in more detail, so you can know when someone's been affected.

Number 1. Anyone affected will automatically be overcome with an obsessive attraction to the person that they first see.

Number 2. That person's reasoning will be completely pushed down when it comes to the person of their affection.

Number 3. If the affected person kisses the person of their affection, the effects of our Alice will break. It will also break if they're kissed by someone else. So technically if you kiss someone who's affected, both of you will be set free from the effects.

Number 4. This is no fake love. Those affected will then actually know what it's like to be in love with someone. It won't just be some baseless crush. The strength of the obsession and love will depend on how good of a person the target of affection is.

And finally, Number 5. It doesn't matter what gender the person is, or what gender the target of their affection is. Everyone is a target." Shikijou explained, all the while wearing a smug grin.

"Oh and another thing. Since we both have that ability, we aren't usually affected. But there was once where we were, so for all we know, we might be chasing one of you." Suki said with an unconcerned look on her face. The class began whispering to each other mutinously, some plotting to lock themselves in their rooms, some discussing who they would try to get to fall in love them.

"So what do you think of this Natsume?" Ruka asked.

"I'm not crazy about the idea, but it's not like I'm a stranger to people obsessing over me." Natsume pointed out. Ruka looked around and saw girls staring at them already.

"I guess you're right. But what about the chance that you'll fall for someone?" Ruka asked worriedly. Natsume sat up.

"I'm not sure what to make of these guys, but I can tell you that it doesn't matter what happens. The likelihood that two people end up liking each other because of this is small, so I won't be kissing anyone, and then it'll all be over tomorrow." Natsume said casually. But a frown was on his face.

"So what are you going to do about it? Surely you're not going to hide in your room all day?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know. What you just said sounds like a good idea, but I'm just not sure how to take this whole thing."

"At least we know one person that won't be falling for us." Natsume said.

"You mean Mikan?"

"Who else? She's not affected by pheromone Alices, so she'll only have people going after her. She's not going to be with anyone, so it's safe to talk to her at least." Natsume said, leaning back again.

"But wouldn't that mean that _we'd_ fall in love with her?" Ruka asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Natsume asked. Ruka just stared at him. Natsume sighed.

"Do I have to spell it out? Here's a hint. We argued over who she would ask for a dance at the ball. Get it now?" Natsume reminded him. Ruka blushed.

"Oh yeah."

"So we wouldn't really be falling in love… It'd just be intensified." Natsume reasoned.

"I wonder how Mikan would take hearing that." A voice said suddenly. They both jumped.

"Hotaru! Did you just hear… what we were talking about?" Ruka asked.

"Not just heard. I have recordings." Hotaru said, holding up a tape recorder in the shape of a notebook.

Hotaru's Invention # 174

"This is the 'diary of other's' recorder. It's designed to look like a diary, but can be used to secretly record conversations of others. Or as a handy tool for those who take bad notes (cough, Mikan, cough)"

"Well, whatever, what do you want?" Ruka asked.

"What do you think? What are you planning on doing about this?" Hotaru asked emotionlessly.

"What do you mean? They're isn't much we can do about it, is there?" Natsume asked.

"Are you okay with the chance of Kami knows how many guys and girls chasing after Mikan, Trying to gain her affection? She might even get kissed." Hotaru said with a small smile. Ruka's and Natsume's eyes widened, and Natsume sat up again.

"In fact, I think that would be her first kiss." Hotaru said slyly. Natsume and Ruka both stood up, anxious glares on their faces.

"Alright, we can't let that happen."

"Yeah, we have to make sure that Mikan doesn't get hurt or anything."

"Well, what do you plan on doing about it?"

Just as Natsume was about to open his mouth, something interrupted him.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. The two new students left first, leaving the others to whatever might happen.

* * *

Total-Insanty519: Alright, that's the first chapter. What will happen next? Will the class fall under the Alice? Who else will get hit with the Cupid Alice? Stay tuned to find out!


	2. Developments

Total-Insanity519: Well, here's the second chapter. I couldn't think of what to do next, so I thought it was a good place to stop for the night. I hope you enjoy the, um, 'cough, developments, cough.' Let's see how things go for our heroin Mikan.

* * *

As the bell rang, and the two new students walked out, the class went into a frenzied panic. Hardly any of them knew what they were going to do to prevent this. Eventually however, Narumi-sensei made them leave the class. They had to go to next period anyway. The class slowly made it's way out, leaving only Narumi-sensei, Ruka, Natsume, and Hotaru. Mikan had already left, not wanting to be late for Jinno-sensei's class.

Natsume checked his watch.

"We'd better go. We only have about three minutes before their Alice takes affect." He said, heading for the door.

"What about Mikan?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"As clumsy and stupid as she is, we know that Jinno-sensei will keep everyone in line, no matter what. We know that Mikan's absolutely clueless when it comes to romance. Those should keep her safe for at least until after school. Plus, if we're lucky, that nullification of hers will cancel other people's attraction to her. But we can't count on that." Natsume said.

"And what do you plan to do after that?" Hotaru asked.

"I'll figure it out as we go. Now we only have one minute left. Let's go." Natsume said, walking out with Hotaru and Ruka. As soon as they got out, they saw Mikan waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" She asked with a bright smile.

"I thought you already left." Natsume said simply.

"Well, I didn't want to walk to class alone today. There may not be many people who've been affected, but there'll be more." Mikan said.

"Oh yeah. They said that everyone they pass will be affected after they leave. That means that anyone that passes them in the hall is going to be affected." Natsume pointed out

As they walked down the hall, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka kept their heads down. Natsume checked his watch.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. The first victims should be appearing right about now." He said, his head still looking at the ground, as not to look at anyone.

"Well I think you're right Natsume. There are some people acting really weird. Is that really what love looks like? It's a lot different than what I thought." Mikan said in a weird voice.

"Love probably would be something else to someone like you." Hotaru said quietly.

"You keep saying 'someone like me' today Hotaru. I wish you would at least let me know what that means. If you're going to insult me, at least make it easy to tell if you are." Mikan complained.

"I would, but it's actually entertaining to make you confused. You usually make such a big fuss out of it though, so it's both entertaining and annoying at the same time." Hotaru told her.

"Now I'm confused." Ruka said.

"Uh oh." Mikan said suddenly.

"What?" Ruka and Natsume asked.

"There's a bunch of kids from our class coming towards us right now. I think they might have been hit with the Alice." Mikan said in a panic.

"Well we can't do much can we? We have to keep our heads down, and that would make it kind of hard to run. Why don't we just stand here and take it?" Ruka asked.

"We can't. I suggest running." Natsume said urgently, running in the opposite direction to catch up with Mikan.

"Well I guess we better go too than." Ruka said, dashing off when he heard Natsume run. Hotaru sighed, and ran in the same direction.

As the group ran, they heard the approaching people running after them. As Mikan ran, she saw the twins, grinning at her. She stopped, attempting to turn and run at them, but she ended up tripping over her own feet and hitting the ground. She then felt three pairs of feet hit her, and heard three bodies hit the ground next to her.

"Oww! That really hurt." Mikan whined, from underneath the body of someone she couldn't see. She felt the body get up off of her, and she sat up. She opened her eyes after rubbing her head, and saw Natsume staring at her wide eyes. She then saw Ruka who was looking at Natsume. She saw that Hotaru was still face down on the ground. She got up an ran to Hotaru, with Natsume and Ruka following her. She shook Hotaru, who looked like she had been knocked out. She shook her, even as the bell rang.

"Wake up Hotaru!" She half yelled. Hotaru's eyes fluttered open.

"Ugh. Get off me dummy." She said, pushing Mikan off of her and standing up. As she did that, her eyes went wide.

"Geez Hotaru, you didn't have to be so mean." Mikan said huffily.

"I'm sorry Mikan-chan. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that." Hotaru said suddenly. Everyone froze.

"Did you just… apologize? You've never done that before Hotaru!" Mikan said surprised. And the next thing that happened made her wipe her eyes to make sure they were working right. She actually saw Hotaru blush. It was very faint, and only lasted a second, but it was a blush.

"Why can't I get her to apologize like that?" Ruka asked indignantly.

"That's 'cause she's under the Alice's effect." Someone said. The four (plus the group of students who had been chasing them in the first place) looked around to see the twins standing there.

"What?! So does that mean Hotaru…" Mikan began, but cut herself off, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Yup. You're the one that our Alice got Hotaru with. Hotaru is now officially in love with you until midnight tonight." Suki said with a smirk.

"And it looks like she's not the only one." Shikijou said with a smirk. He was right. There were at least three people in the crowd who had been affected by the Alice, and had fallen for Mikan.

"Oh man!" She said, and without another word, she bolted for Jinno-sensei's class. Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka ran after her, along with the original crowd. Shikijou chuckled.

"Things just got interesting. How many more people do we have left to affect?" He asked.

"Only a few more people in our next class, then we can move to the middle schoolers." Suki said happily.

"Good. Now let's go. We have a lot of people left to get." Shikijou said, walking away.

…

"Mikan, you're late."

Mikan had burst through the door, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry sir… I had a little trouble on the way here." Mikan said apologetically.

"Be that as it may, I have to punish those who are late."

As he said it, Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru burst through the door behind Mikan, followed by the twins.

"Sorry sir!" They said together.

"Natsume, Hotaru, are you the 'trouble' that Mikan was referring to?" Jinno-sensei asked.

"Yes sir. It was our fault she was late." Hotaru said quickly.

"Hmm…" Jinno-sensei put his hand to his chin, deciding whether or not to punish them.

"It's true sensei. Our Alices have caused a bit of chaos around the school today." Shikijou said with a guilty smile.

"Well… Alright, you're all free to go today. But next time you're this late, all of you will owe me 20 pages of history facts. 30 for you Mikan." Jinno-sensei said with a stern face.

"Thank you Jinno-sensei." They all said, taking their seats. Hotaru actually sat next to Mikan, while Natsume and Ruka took their normal seats in the back (although, Natsume went rather reluctantly)

The entire class was rather jittery that period. By then, they had all been affected by the Alice's affect, and it was shown when almost none of the class was paying attention to Jinno-sensei's lesson.

About midway through the lesson, Jinno-sensei was getting very annoyed. He had already been interrupted 4 times by outbursts of giggling, and had actually had to use his Alice to shock someone who had been daydreaming while staring at someone next to them.

"That's it!" He said finally, slamming his fist on his desk. That enough to snap a few people momentarily back to their normal selves.

"If you can't concentrate, then you all owe me 20 page reports on WWII! Except for, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Mikan, because she's the only one who's actually been paying attention. Hotaru, Natsume, I'm especially disappointed in you two. You're my star pupils." Jinno-sensei said angrily. The class groaned.

"That's a first. Normally, it's the other way around. He always gives her the extra homework." Ruka said quietly.

"At least he's finally treating her like a human." Natsume said with a frown.

"Alright. Well, since it's obvious that none of you can concentrate… Class dismissed early for today." Jinno-sensei said loudly. The class cheered.

"Except for Mikan and the two new students."

Mikan gulped as she wondered what she had done this time.

"Don't worry Mikan-chan. You didn't do anything. I'll be waiting outside." Hotaru whispered reassuringly in her ear (which was a very odd thing for Hotaru to do for anyone)

"Thanks Hotaru." Mikan said, slight dazed from Hotaru's drastic change.

Mikan and the twins approached Jinno-sensei's desk.

"Alright. Now, I know that you're Alice is responsible you two," Jinno-sensei stated point-blank to the twins.

"And I know you can't control it, but I know that you aren't particularly sorry for causing such disruptions, which is why I'm placing you under a watch until next period. Mikan, you're the only one who can cancel out their Alice. If you walk around with them, then your Nullification Alice will block out their Alice from spreading. If you do this, then I'll excuse you for lateness for the next three weeks." Jinno-sensei reluctantly said, apparently not wanting to grant such a privilege to the girl.

"Um, alright." Mikan agreed. She had been expecting much worse. She left with the twins.

"So, is it alright if I walk with you?" Mikan asked.

"Sure, but we'll probably find a way to ditch you eventually." Shikijou said with a smile. Mikan sweat-dropped.

As they left, Hotaru caught up with Mikan.

"So what did Jinno-sensei want?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"He wanted me to go with the twins so that they didn't cause anymore trouble." Mikan said. Hotaru turned to the twins with her normal emotionless expression.

"You have the Love Alice. Right?" Hotaru inquired.

"Also known to some as the Cupid Alice. But yes, that's our Alice." Shikijou said happily.

"You guys said that you'd been affected before. What's it like? I don't know, because my Alice makes me resistant to Pheromone Alices." Mikan informed them.

"Well, let's see. You don't know that you were affected until the day after it happens. So for instance, Hotaru isn't going to admit that she was affected until tomorrow."

"Because I'm not affected dummy." Hotaru said coldly.

"See?" Shikijou said with a smirk. "But our Alice gives us the ability to tell who's affected, and who they're affected by. For instance, I can tell Hotaru's got it bad for you Mikan." Shikijou said with a smug look. Hotaru instantly went a deep shade of red, not looking at Mikan.

"Well, Hotaru has been acting strange around me after you guys left the first period." Mikan thought. She went into deep thought, closing her eyes, trying to think of whether what they were saying was true. Just as she opened her eyes, saying "Nah! Hotaru can't have a crush on me." She saw that Suki and Shikijou had disappeared.

"Oh man. Jinno-sensei is going to kill me." Mikan said, slapping her forehead.

"D-don't worry Mikan-chan. It wasn't your fault." Hotaru said quietly.

"Thanks Hotaru-chan." Mikan said sadly. Hotaru's blush deepened. Mikan thought that was strange, but shook it off as she set off for lunch.

* * *

Total-Insanity519: So, yet another cliffhanger. I think I got through this nicely. We'll see how things turn out next chapter. See you next time!


End file.
